Question of Lust
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: KakaKabu Yaoi. Kabuto visits Kakashi's apartment one night, and it's not the first time. There's a question to be answered, but it doesn't take words.


Notes: I thank (-Cough-blame-uncough-) Eithne for this. I'd wanted to do a KakaKabu forever now, but she gave me the push (and roleplays) I needed. To those die hard OroKabu fans out there, I will go back to them soon XD After I finish making Kabuto as much of a little slut as possible it seems… I mean… if he slept with everyone I've made him, that would be Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kimimaro, and Kakashi. That I've written. -Cough- I should write their first time, but I admit I got lazy. So a little of it might not make sense. Anyways… if you're not scared yet, read! xp

Title: Question of Lust

Kakashi was just about to turn in for the night when he heard the tapping. It was so light he might have missed it had his instincts not made him so carefully attentive over the years. The Jounin pulled his mask back up quickly, re-zipping his vest. Peering around the corner of the wall and seeing the slender silhouette against the backdrop of the half-moon, he sighed. Walking over to the window, he flipped the latch. "You're rather polite for an enemy, don't you think?" He asked as the other slipped passed him, coming inside. "And so theatrical. 'Tapping at my window thus, my secret lover comes to me by night'." Kakashi smirked, "its right out of an Icha Icha. Are you sure you're not a fan?" He asked, and the other gave him a sour smile as he lowered his mask, revealing coal black eyes behind glasses.

"Not since you told me about the Oroshiko and Raiya volume. Anyway, I wanted to see you… it's not like I could walk right up to your door." He said simply, but the other frowned.

"You don't like my jokes… that hurts." Expression changed, more thoughtful. "But it's true… and I've been wanting to see you again, too. It's been a while since I caught you red handed, hasn't it? Don't tell me your got time off for good behavior?" His tone mocked, and Kabuto did smirk.

"Right… something like that." He took off the cloak, revealing his Anbu dress. Sleeveless shirt, tight black pants, white guards on his arms, and white protected vest.

"What's this?" He asked, taking Kabuto's upper arm in his hand, running his thumb over the mark secluded to the Anbu.

"Ink, of course. I don't want that mark on me."

"Skin too pretty to mark?" Kakashi smirked. The medic returned it, stepping close to the taller man as he placed a hand on his chest. The Jounin's visible eye went from the hand, and then back to the other's calculating face slowly.

"I don't know… you tell me." Kabuto said, the hand reaching up to slowly take down the black mask, leaving the taller man's face open to the air. He leaned up slightly to kiss him, a simple press of lips. When he pulled back to speak, his lips were close enough to brush the other's. "You said you wanted to see me… did you think of doing this, too?"

"The thought had crossed my mind…" Kakashi said quietly, one hand moving to the medic's slender hip to pull him close against him.

"Then why don't you do something…?"

"Why are you so eager?" The Jounin asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Why are you asking questions? Please, don't talk. Just do it." And that was the end of questioning. Kakashi wasn't one to pass on such a tempting offer, after all, as he claimed the missing-nin's mouth again, this time kissing him hard and deep. Kabuto returned the kiss, hands working between them to undo the other's vest as Kakashi's worked on the straps on the medic's shoulders. They broke apart to take the said garments off, and Kakashi was pushing him back as they worked on their shirts. They kicked off their shoes on the way, and took off gloves and headbands haphazardly. As soon as the backs of Kabuto's knees hit the bed, he was shoved back onto it. The medic merely smiled as the other removed the glasses that had slipped halfway down his nose, setting them on the bedside table carefully. Kakashi's calloused fingers traced over every ripple of flesh and muscle on Kabuto's stomach, up to his chest, making the younger ninja shudder.

"So gentle…"

"Something wrong with that…?" Kakashi asked, his duel-colored eyes staring down into the medic's intently. Kabuto simply shook his head as he took out his hair tie, laying back and reaching up to wrap his arms around Kakashi's neck to pull him down for a kiss. The Jounin's hands tugged at Kabuto's pants, just enough for his fingers to stroke the growing arousal he found there, making the other groan into the kiss as his hips lifted into it. Lips, teeth, and tongue tasted the medic's neck as he continued to stroke him slowly, enjoying the small sounds the ex-spy made because of it. His kisses trailed lower until his tongue was running in a slow circle around the medic's navel, but a hand in his hair stopped him. Looking up in question he met the blushing medic's dark, half-lidded eyes.

"Don't…"

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, raising one silver eyebrow.

"I'm not… used to it." He looked away as the other eyebrow rose.

"What, the Snake doesn't make you scream?" He asked, and he was met with a glare.

"Not like that he doesn't." Kabuto's tone, Kakashi couldn't place. It wasn't bitter, or harsh, merely factual.

"Alright, alright…" The Jounin said, smiling as he sat up, tugging the medic's pants completely off as he did. "But you seem to like kissing…"

"That's usually all the foreplay _I_ get." Kabuto said, sitting up to help the older man remove his pants. They laid against one another then, hot skin against skin, each giving a groan as Kabuto's arms found their way back around the jounin's shoulders.

"You poor thing." Kakashi whispered against his lips, "You should really let me—"

"I'm fine. _Really_." Pressing their lips together he slipped his tongue past the older man's lips to duel with his as he shifted his hips upwards again, catching Kakashi's groan in his mouth as his eyes closed. End of conversation. Again. Kakashi reached blindly for his bedside table, reaching into the top drawer and pulling out a tube. Kabuto snickered when he heard it snap open, eyes opening again. "Either you've been with other men… or you're _very _fond of Icha Icha in private as well as public."

"Hey now," Kakashi bit his lower lip hard, making the medic give a groan in response. "be nice. Does it matter?"

"Mm, no…" Kabuto admitted. He gave a sigh as he felt the first two slick fingers enter him, arms tightening around his shoulders as his hips lifted again. "Ohhh… I'm not fragile, you know…" he nearly whispered as Kakashi's lips met the other side of his neck this time.

"Shut up and enjoy it, Kabuto." The older man demanded, and the medic certainly had no complaints as the third finger was added. Kakashi moved them deeper, stretching them apart now and then until the younger ninja's hips moved with him, hands clutching at his shoulders, kneading not unlike a cat.

"Ah…Kakashi-san…e-enough.."

"Not yet…" The other said, and his voice was slightly husky now, breath falling over the medic's ear and making him shudder. He turned his face to kiss him as the other hand—slick as well now—resumed its attention to the ex-spy's neglected arousal. It moved easily with the slippery oils, his fingers making a tight ring as he stroked. The double sensations were wonderful to the medic, but he held his voice back, only letting through a few muffled whimpers and moans. Kakashi wasn't satisfied with this, so he broke their kisses to whisper in his ear, "My room is sound proof… I grantee." This was answered with a satisfyingly loud groan, Kabuto's face burying into the jounin's broad shoulder.

"Ohh, Kakashi-san… Ah, that's…!" He panted, "_Ah_!" then cried when he felt Kakashi's fingers brush something inside of him that made his whole body tense. "There…!" Kabuto confirmed, his nails making indentations in the older one's shoulder now. "S-stop, or I'll…!" He warned, and this time Kakashi did stop. It wouldn't be any fun to let it all go now, after all. Both hands pulled back, and he wiped one hand off while the other coated his own straining arousal with oils. Kabuto spread his legs as to accommodate the jounin's wide hips as he moved back up, one hand finding purchase on Kakashi's shoulders. "Do it…" he whispered.

"Relax…" Was the breathy reply. Both of them groaned as Kakashi slowly entered the medic, and the older of the two winced as nails dug into his back. Once he was fully inside, they left his skin to grasp his shoulder for now, both of them panting. It wasn't long at all before the medic whispered,

"I'm ready…" It was nearly a whine, and he kissed Kakashi's neck slowly. Pulling his hips back the Jounin placed one hand above Kabuto's shoulders, the other on his hip. He delivered a strong thrust, hand gripping the sheets for balance, not pausing before he delivered another, then another, setting a pace. Kabuto made small sounds with each thrust, one hand reaching back to brace himself on the headboard, "_Faster,_" He groaned, and it wasn't a suggestion. "Ahn, _hurry_..." Kakashi did as directed, dropping any pretense of holding back—not when the medic seemed to want so much more. Both hands were above Kabuto's shoulders now, and he dug his foot into the bed behind him for leverage. The medic cried out as he dug his nails into the other's skin again, other hand pressing the headboard as he tightened his thighs around the older man's waist, heels pressed just under the older jounin's ass. Held thus, Kakashi gave low groans to match the medic's higher, more trilling ones. "K-Kakashi-san… _harder_…!" He begged still, and the Konohanin complied.

It was passionate, unbridled and unrestrained. Rough, but not harsh. In fact, there was an element to Kakashi's thrusts that somehow never stopped being considerate, gentle even. Through pants and breathless moans, each other's names fell from kiss-swollen lips like soft mantras. Their unspoken truce in bed was solid as stone, a mutual agreement that all came down to physical pleasure—no matter the kindness or mental comfort Kakashi tried to provide. It was only this that was accepted and allowed by the medic. Anything else was weakness. A weakness Kakashi lived to break, to build and strengthen. So far, no luck… As he neared his release, his other hand stroking the medic to come with him, he resolved to make a difference. Next time.

"_Kakashi-san_…!" Kabuto cried as he came, eyes slipping closed as his nails dug into the other's back, head tilted back as Kakashi kissed his pale white throat. Feeling the other tighten around him, the older man gave a long, low groan as he too reached his end.

They only lay together for ten minuets before the medic was sliding off of the warm, all too inviting bed and the warm, strong arms that held him all too close. Kakashi kept silent as he watched the medic fetch a towel to simply dry him self off, beginning to dress. He wouldn't use the shower, of course. Wouldn't give him self the time to let his resolve crumble. Sitting up as Kabuto went towards the window, Kakashi sighed. "Until next time." he called, forcing a smile. The medic glanced over his shoulder, giving a wickedly nice smile as he half-replaced his cat-like Anbu mask.

"I've determined the answer to my question." He replied cryptically. And he was gone, just as quickly as he'd come. He left nothing but the warmth on the sheets and the faint scent of sex hanging heavy in the room, which was quickly being stolen and chilled by the open window that had first brought him. It was appropriate, Kakashi thought bitterly. He came, and he went, leaving nothing behind but pure memory.


End file.
